Say Nothing
by Queen Kordeilia
Summary: Jarrod knows Camille is engaged to Dai Shi but he says nothing. Camille knows she won't be happy with Dai Shi but she says nothing. The both of them know they love one another but of course, they say nothing. What's in store for this hopeless pair? Rated M for sex.


**A/N: If you've read _A Princess and Her Protector_ then this will pretty much make sense. If not, you don't have to read it first but you might get lost on a few bits. The details aren't massively important though, so don't worry. It's more of a really lame lemon.**

* * *

"I cannot believe your father is making you marry him, Camille," Jarrod said with a scoff, kicking a tree. Camille watched him silently, her heart slowly breaking. "Your father will not accept me as your friend but he will accept Dai Shi as your husband."

"It is what is expected of me," she finally spoke up. Jarrod turned to look at her, a strange expression on his face. He let out a long sigh before sitting down next to her.

"What about what you want?" he questioned, turning to face her. She looked up at him, noting the fact that he was leaning towards her.

"What I want doesn't matter," she whispered, deciding to let nature take its course.

She closed her eyes as their lips met, wrapping her arms around his neck. As he gently nibbled her bottom lip, she slowly moved backwards until she was lying down on the grass. She opened her mouth, allowing him to push his tongue inside where it danced with hers.

His hand travelled down to her breast, lightly touching the swell. She gasped, quickly pushing him off her. He sat back, giving her a questioning look.

"What are we doing?" Camille asked, sitting up and not meeting his eyes. "We cannot. I will be married to someone else. How can we?"

"If you would just forget about everything else and just think about us... We could," Jarrod said, before standing up. "But you never would."

Camille stood up too, fighting with herself as he walked away. Should she give in to her feelings? Or keep them under wraps?

"Just once," she called out to him. He seemed to hear her and turned around, raising an expectant eyebrow. "Show me what it feels like... Just once."

Jarrod walked over to her, his usually stoic face replaced with a calm and relaxed one. Maybe even a happy one.

This time, she initiated the kiss. He unclasped whatever was keeping her hair in place and threw it to the ground, burying his hands into those ebony curls. She pushed his jacket off just as he pulled her dress down a little bit.

Before long, Jarrod had nothing on his upper body while Camille's shoulders were exposed. As they kissed, they lowered themselves down onto the grass, resuming their earlier position. Jarrod broke away for one second, making eye contact with Camille. They both blushed, realising exactly what they were going to do next. It would change their relationship forever.

He dipped down to kiss her neck while she moved her head to give him better access, tangling her fingers into his brown locks. His hands roamed all over her body, grazing her breasts through the thick fabric of her dress. Speaking of the dress, Jarrod removed his lips and hands from Camille's body. She almost whimpered at the loss of contact, missing him already.

Jarrod seemed to notice this and chuckled. He then proceeded to remove Camille's dress making her sigh in relief. Working his way through the top layer of the dress, he wondered why women's clothes had to be so complicated. Underneath, she was wearing a red chemise and black breeches.

Camille took control by pulling Jarrod down and switching positions with him, running her hands over the ripping muscles he had acquired after years of Pai Zhuq training. She felt something hard pressing against her stomach and blushed when she realised what it was. Hesitatingly, she moved back a little and pulled Jarrod's braies down, revealing his drawers. She moved forward again and rubbed her clothed quim over his thinly veiled shaft.

Jarrod groaned, his erecting growing harder as friction grew between it and Camille's throbbing core. He took advantage of the young woman's bliss and quickly rolled on top of her, smirking when she frowned at him in response. He took his braies off completely before grabbing the hem of Camille's chemise and lifting it up so that her breasts were exposed. He dove into the two round balls of flesh, sucking on one nipple while caressing the other with his hand. She moaned, grabbing his hair once again and arching her back.

Camille closed her eyes and continued to moan in ecstasy, not caring that there were leaves in her hair. She gasped when one of Jarrod's hands invaded her breeches and drawers, touching her where she was the most sensitive. His other hand reached for one of hers and he intertwined their fingers together. She writhed beneath him as he slipped a finger into her quim, moving it in and out with ease.

Camille took her chemise off entirely, feeling hot as her body lost control. She opened her eyes to see that the both of them were half naked, him only in his drawers and her in her breeches. Jarrod seemed to read her mind and withdrew his hands, wasting no time in pulling her breeches down, along with her drawers. She blushed and averted her gaze, feeling his eyes on her. When she finally looked back at him, she noted that he had also removed his drawers.

Jarrod tensed as Camille stared at his hard shaft. To calm himself, he looked at her perfectly bare body, burning the details into his mind. He'd never get this chance again. He'd never get what he wanted, no matter how hard he tried. He was brought back to the real world when Camille spread her legs wide open for him.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. He didn't want her to change her mind but it was her right to say no if she wanted to.

"Yes, I need you inside me," she whispered, her lips barely moving.

With that, he entered her and gasped at how warm and tight she was. She bit her lip and took a deep breath through her nose, her eyes stinging at the slight pang in her nether region. She winced as he moved out of her and then moved back in.

After a few repeats, the discomfort disappeared and gave way to a sort of pressure growing in her core. It felt... nice. Camille tentatively wrapped her legs around Jarrod's torso and impatiently rocked her hips to meet his slow thrusts, eliciting a groan from him. Taking her hint, he started to move faster and harder, making her cry out in ecstasy. The pressure kept building and building until it exploded, making her feel week as pleasure coursed throughout her entire body.

He spilled inside her soon after, trying not to crush her smaller body under his larger one when he collapsed. Mustering up some strength, he pulled out of her and rolled off to lie next to her. The pair of them panted, looking up into the clear blue sky. Jarrod chanced a glance at Camille and saw tears leaking out of her eyes as well as blood tricking down her leg.

"I am sorry," he spoke up, seemingly rousing her from her thoughts.

"Do not apologise, " she told him, wiping her tears away. "I was just thinking about how this will feel on my wedding night."

"You are bleeding," Jarrod pointed out, not wanting to think about her wedding at all; day or night. He sat up and picked up a leaf, using it to wipe the blood away.

Camille sat up, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach due to Jarrod gently brushing her thigh with leaves.

"This can never happen again," she told him firmly, the last half an hour or so already a distant memory. "And I will stop visiting your bedchamber from now on. I have to get used to sleeping without you."

Jarrod's fists clenched. He wanted to yell at her, to tell her that no matter how many times she had sex with her husband in the future, the fact that he was her first would never change. But he didn't.

Because she didn't love him the way he loved her. For her, she had merely given her friend her most prized possession before she had to hand it over to a complete stranger. For him, he had simply made passionate love to the woman he was in love with.

So he said nothing as he watched her throw on her clothes with urgency. He said nothing when she looked back and offered him a (pity) smile. And of course, he said nothing when she walked away.

But above all, Camille said nothing to him when he finally got fed up and left for another city. Something she'd regret until the day she died.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it. The conception of Lord Adrien.**


End file.
